This invention relates to a semiconductor circuit device, and in particular a semiconductor device using a depletion type insulated gate field effect transistor (hereinafter referred to as IG-FET) as a transistor gate for the charging and discharging of a capacitance element, in which it is possible to obtain a great time difference between the delay of rise of a pulse signal on a node in the circuit device and the delay of fall of the pulse signal on the node in the circuit device.
As a method for varying a rise-fall time ratio of a pulse signal on a node in a semiconductor circuit device using the IG-FET, it has conventionally been practised to change a ratio of a conductance of a drive transistor to a load conductance of a gate circuit for driving the node in the above-mentioned semiconductor circuit. Since, however, the transfer characteristics and noise margin are dependent upon the ratio of the load conductance of the gate circuit to the conductance of the drive transistor, the margin of the transfer characteristic of the gate circuit is decreased with the resultant disadvantage.